Question: A penny, nickel, dime, and quarter are simultaneously flipped.  What is the expected value of the amount of the coins which come up heads?  Express your answer in cents, rounded to the nearest tenth of a cent.
Solution: There is a $\dfrac{1}{2}$ probability that each coin comes up heads, so the expected value of the coins, in cents, that come up heads is $\dfrac{1}{2}(1 + 5+ 10 + 25) = \boxed{20.5}$.